Angels, Nuts, and Races
by Caroline Lucky Conlon
Summary: Firelys Contest: Racetrack thinks he has fallen in love with a goil he knows he can't love. Yet her blue eyes entrance him. This is his first love, and maybe his only. Racetrack/OC


**Heya everyone! (: so this is my first story, well my first one on this site. I am very excited. This is just a basic one shot for Racetracks first love, and also for Firefly Conlon's contest! Well I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading and please review(:!(please just be kind)**

* * *

"Go, go, go!" I was screaming from the crowd that had gathered at Sheepshed. The race had just begun I knew I had to win some money. I promised Weasel, I would pay him back for the fifty papes he gave me earlier this morning. I was hoping Starlight, the new filly I was betting on,

was very far ahead. I was sure I was going to win.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Nut, an old horse, came around the final turn. It was one of those moments that if you blink you would miss it. Nut picked up the pace as they inched towards the finish, Starlight closely behind.

"Common Nut!" I heard a sweet voice beside me yell. I couldn't help my eyes to look towards the owner of the voice. And what I saw shocked me, it was an angel. She was smiling at the race, as if it was the greatest thing in the world. I have never, ever met a goil in my entire life who loved races, let alone one so beautiful.

Her hair was up in a sloppy bun with strands falling in front of her face. Just as I found myself reaching out about to brush it behind her ear, was when she screamed again. It was a shrill of excitement. What had I missed?

I look up to that the mayor laying a bed of roses on Nut's back. While Starlight and her jockey walking away, both their heads down. The angel was jumping up and down, her green eyes filling with excitement. I couldn't help but smile, her smile was making me smile. I had a nervous feeling in my stomach, like a thousand butterflies where fluttering around in there. I was staring at her, when she began to walk down to where I assumed her to be collecting her winnings.

I had the urge to follow her but I couldn't, that would make me look creepy. So I decided to let her go…I sighed and made my way down to the exit. I made it out rather easily; I had been here so often, I knew all the short cuts. One of my personal favorite's ways was through the stables. That way I got to see the best part of the races, the horses. The minute the stable doors opened, I was over powered with the smell of horses and sweat. Most would be grossed out; I had become sort of found of the smell. I walked over to Starlight and smiled up at her. She whinnied back as I began to rub her chestnut nose, and held out a carrot I had stolen earlier that day.

"She is a beautiful horse," I jumped at the sound of the angels voice. Had she really followed me in here? "She did well in the race, you should be proud of her."

I turned to face her, and she was even more beautiful than I imagined. She had a heart shaped face with very light skin, and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I had ever seen on a goil before. Suddenly I noticed a small blush creep up on her face; she must have caught me staring. So I pulled myself out of the trance and answered her question.

"Yeah I am, she did good. Wish I coulda gotten some cash though." I patted her nose again. She bowed her head; as if ashamed she didn't win. Well good she should be.

"I'm sorry, I know that feeling." She squeezed my arm and smiled. "I've lost many times. Oh and my name is Kara." She held her hand out for me to shake it. I gladly took it and shook it lightly three times. Her touch made me melt, and my cheeks became suddenly warm. I, Racetrack Higgins, was blushing.

"I, err, am, um, Racetrack Higgins. Well…I…um actually, it Anthony." What the hell was the wrong with me? I couldn't even get out my own name!

"Well very nice to meet you Anthony," she giggled and released my hand. Her laugh was lovely, and suddenly I didn't care I didn't get any money; I had met this beautiful goil.

"KARA! Time to go!" a manly voice yelled. He was standing next to a horse, the horse that had one. Suddenly everything came together. Kara was Nuts owner, and she was a rich goil. Ah shit, only I could fall in love with a beautiful rich goil and think I have a shot with her. Just my luck.

"Father, could I bring a friend along? Please he loves horses!" Oh now she has a friend, and she wants to rub it in my face. Maybe I should just leave, save myself from any further embarrassment. And yet I couldn't bring myself to walk away from her. I saw her father nod his head yes and she smiled, as she grabbed my hand. Whoa, whoa, the friend was me? Well that's dandy.

We ran out of the stable and walked home together hand in hand. We talked about mostly our love for horses, and racing. The best part was she didn't care I was a newsie. She may have been rich and I was poor but it didn't matter to us, we had found someone to care for us. We spent all day together, it was the best day I had had in a long time.

That night she walked me home. I told her to be careful on the walk back and she promised she would. She turned to walk away when she turned around suddenly and looked at me. I let my body take over and I soon found myself walking over to her and cupping her face in hands.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked knowing I might get in trouble for kissing a goil without her permission. Her eyes twinkled and she shook her head slightly. I leaned in and touched her sweet lips with mine. It was the most beautiful kiss I had ever received in my life. Her arms snaked around my waist and kissed me harder. We kissed for a few more seconds and then pulled away from each other. I looked into her eyes, which were dancing, as I ran my hand through her hair.

We agreed to meet each other at the racetrack tomorrow, as we did every day after that. It was our place, and no one could take that from us.


End file.
